Conventional power transmission is carried out via a steel-cored aluminum wire. As this type of wires is significantly influenced by temperature during a power transmission process, sag problems are inevitable. Recently, a novel carbon fiber composite core wire was provided in the prior art, which is formed by fibers used as aggregates compounded with a resin matrix consisting of various substances, and the wire core is coated with a conductor. By having a higher elastic modulus and a smaller thermal expansion coefficient, such a wire core has an improved ampere capacity, thus the wire not only is high in transmission capacity, but also has high-temperature resistance, without a significant sag, thereby exhibiting excellent performance and long service life. The wire represents a trend in power transmission line development.
A carbon fiber composite core of an existing carbon fiber composite core aluminum wire mostly consists of a single carbon fiber bar, i.e. a bar-type carbon fiber composite core is used as a reinforced core. Due to the limitations of its bar-type carbon core structure and bending performance, only a carbon fiber composite core having an area of smaller than 95 mm2 (the diameter is smaller than 11 mm) can be produced, but the sagging performance of such a wire cannot meet the requirements of some specific projects. Moreover, a tension hardware fitting adopted by the existing bar-type carbon fiber aluminum wire is of a wedge-shaped structure, and in the cases of temperature changing or the wire moving, or swinging due to wind, safety cannot be maintained for long. Moreover, the bar-type carbon core structure used in an existing large-sized bar-type carbon fiber wire is very poor in flexibility, and thus the construction quality is difficult to be guaranteed.
Thus, there is a need for an improved flexible fiber and resin composite core overhead wire which overcomes the above mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.